


Animal

by icequeen57



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Smut, No Sex, Reggie made some bad decisions, Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), bad past sexual partners, dom-ish reggie peters, im stupid do me, like sexually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57
Summary: "I just have this urge to do something stupid.”“I’m stupid do me."It's a little smutty, a little fluffy, and a little bit of Alex and Reggie being best friends and a little more
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Reggie makes some comments that allude to him having making some bad decisions when it comes to past partners. Nothing explicit, but there are a few of them, so do with that as you will.

Alex was pacing about the studio, having too much energy and not being able to just wail on the drums like he normally would. Reggie was there too, sitting in front of the piano, mindlessly strumming his bass, watching Alex. Reggie knew how Alex could work himself up to the extreme. 

Alex groaned for the tenth time in ten minutes and Reggie had had enough, “Alex man, will you just tell me what’s bothering you?” 

Alex didn't even stop pacing to answer, “Nothings bothering me, I just. Ever since we broke the stamp, I’ve just had all this extra energy and nothing I do gets rid of it. It’s like I’m always running at 110% and it’s driving me crazy.” Reggie never seen him this worked up before. “I just, I’m a ghost now, which means I don't have to play it so fucking safe, like when we were alive. I don't have to worry about dying anymore because we already did that. I just have this urge to do something stupid.”

“I’m stupid do me,” Reggie thought to himself. Alex stopped pacing and stared at Reggie. Reggie looked up to see Alex dumbstruck. “Did I just say that out loud?” He felt his face heat up and was trying to come up with something to say. Reggie opened his mouth only to close it again. He couldn't think of a way to fix the massive fuck up he’d just created and felt dread build in his chest. 

Reggie jumped up from his spot on the piano bench as Alex walked over to him, stopping just a few inches from him. Reggie tried to pop away, but Alex grabbed his hand. “You mean that?” Alex was breathless. 

Reggie steeled himself, it was too late to go back now, “Yeah.”

Alex cupped Reggie’s cheek and leaned in slowly. He didn't know what he was doing, and he knew they should really talk about this, but in that moment, he was all for doing something stupid. He kissed Reggie chastely and he was surprised by how soft and warm Reggie’s lips were. Alex pulled back and smiled. 

Reggie, who froze at first, wrapped a hand around Alex’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was hotter than the last one and lasted a lot longer. Alex wrapped his other arm around Reggie and pulled him impossible closer. Reggie moaned into Alex’s mouth. He could feel Alex smirk and he walked Alex backwards, aiming for the couch. Reggie bit Alex’s bottom lip, trying to make Alex react. Alex didn't make a sound, but he did stumble, knocking both of them off balance and forcing them to fall on the couch. 

Reggie toppled on Alex and would have fallen off the couch if Alex hadn't grabbed onto Reggie’s jacket. They stopped kissing and stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. The whole situation was awkward and stupid and just them. Reggie had to get up and readjust himself, Alex whining at the loss. Reggie leaned down and kissed him sweetly before climbing to staddle Alex’s lap. Alex’s eyes widened and grabbed Reggie’s hips. 

Reggie brushed the hair out of Alex’s eyes and kissed his nose. Alex scrunched up his face causing Reggie to laugh and kiss his forehead. Alex rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Reggie again, but Reggie grinned, leaned just out of reach, and shrugged out of his leather jacket. He laughed as Alex pouted and finally leaned down to kiss him. Alex could feel the smugness rolling off of Reggie and was trying to figure out a way to take him down a notch when Reggie got bold. He grabbed one of Alex’s hands and put it under his shirt. 

Alex wasn't gonna lie, he’d thought about what Reggie would feel like. It was a long time ago, and he tried not to, only letting himself even consider it when he was in the safety of his room behind a locked door under the sheets. Whatever he’d imagined, it didn't compare. Not by a long shot. Despite being dead and not having bodies, Reggie was warm to the touch. All things considered, Reggie shouldn't have had abs, but he did, and he thanked God that he got the chance to feel them. Alex was so enthralled by touching Reggie, he didn't notice when Reggie stopped kissing his lips and moved to his neck. He also didn't notice when Reggie threaded a hand in his hair, but he sure as hell noticed when Reggie pulled on the edge of too much. Alex leaned his head back to give Reggie more access. 

He got so lost in the moment, it took him a moment to process it when Reggie started talking. “Can I take this off?” Reggie whispered in Alex’s ear as he pulled on the hem if Alex’s hoodie. 

Alex looked at Reggie. He was still smirking, but it was different. It was like he was looking for something, but Alex couldn't tell what. Then Alex realized he didn't answer. He nodded, not trusting his words, but Reggie didn't move. Getting frustrated, he moved his hand out from under Reggie’s shirt and tried to take it off himself. The problem was his hands weren't listening to his brain.

Alex managed to get his hand on the hem, but because of the angle, the damn thing wasn't coming off. “Can you help me get this thing off? It’s not working.” Alex looked really cute like that, his hands tangled in his hoodie, bottom lip sticking out in a pout. He didn't look anything like he normally did, all head strong and confident like when he was playing his drums. Well, at least Reggie thought so. 

Reggie laughed good-naturedly and helped Alex out of his hoodie, his shirt accidently coming off with it. Alex blushed, not meaning to do that. Reggie however, gazed wide eyed at Alex’s chest. Alex had the strange urge to cover himself up, but Reggie grabbed his wrist and kissed his hand. Alex froze. Then Reggie looked at Alex through his eyelashes and kissed his knuckles. He looked like a Goddamn Disney prince and Alex felt himself melt. Reggie let go of his hand to take off his own white t-shirt and take off the flannel that was tired around his waist. Alex closed his eyes, not trusting himself to control himself if he kept staring at Reggie. 

Alex’s eyes flew open when he felt Reggie shift his hips and found that Reggie was right in front of his face. “Can I kiss you?” Reggie whispered. 

Alex could feel the warmth radiating from Reggie, and he felt it when Reggie licked his own lips. Alex nodded, muttered a quick “okay,” and leaned forward. He could feel Reggie smile when they kissed. He raised one of his hands to card through Reggie's hair and tugged just a little. Alex didn’t know what he expected, but the moan that came out of Reggie was not it. 

He was about to pull back and say something, he didn’t know what, but Reggie grabbed the back of Alex’s neck, pulling their faces impossibly closer, and bit his bottom lip. 

They got lost in it, the feeling of each other and the desire to make the other make those damn noises. At least that was Alex’s goal, when his brain cleared up and he could think about anything other than Reggie’s mouth on him. His head cleared for a second when Reggie stopped kissing him, but when Reggie moved back to his neck, kissing and biting the marks he’d already made, Alex’s eyes rolled back in his head. 

Alex had never done anything like this before. Well, no, he’d made out before, but it didn’t feel like this. That wasn’t to say Luke was a bad kisser, but Reggie was a whole different ballgame. He kissed like he knew what he was doing. He wasn't hesitant or scared, but also wasn't arrogant. Alex had never seen this Reggie before. No that was a lie, he saw this Reggie on stage. 

Reggie pulled Alex’s hair at the same time he bit Alex’s ear, and shifted his own hips down. If Reggie was good at one thing it was multitasking. Alex jerked his hips and let out this squeak. “I thought that would get your attention,” Reggie giggled. Alex could hear how fucking pleased with himself he was. 

“You, ahh, you have my, damnit, attention. Trust me, you have my, oh fuck do that again!” Alex groaned out. In the back of his mind, Reggie was impressed he could go that high. 

“Oh really,” Reggie smirked, “Because I’m still waiting on an answer.”

“Yes, okay. Whatever it is yes,” Alex would say whatever he needed to keep Reggie right where he was, in his lap, in his arms, kissing him. Okay, so Alex might have been a little possessive, but he never wanted this to go away. He was sure that, in that moment, he would do whatever he had to keep Reggie in his arms and smiling down at him. If Alex were in a more poetic mood, he would probably say Reggie looked like an angel, and all things considered, he very well might have been. However, Alex wasn’t in a poetic mood, he was in a “kiss me you smug bastard” kind of mood. 

Unfortunately for him, Reggie wasn’t going to keep kissing Alex until he had an actual answer. “Really, you don’t even want to know what the question was?” Reggie leaned back and cocked his head to the side. He couldn’t go too far, seeing as Alex had one hand on his hip, and his other hand on his upper thigh. Reggie wasn’t actually gonna go anywhere. He was, however, not gonna miss an opportunity to screw with Alex. “I mean I could have asked you anything, anything at all. Hell, I could have asked you to do the chicken dance, or go skydiving, well actually you might have actually said yes to that, with your whole, ‘not worrying about dying anymore’ thing you got going on.” 

Alex was getting a little frustrated, he wanted to kiss Reggie and Reggie was talking about random shit, and he was doing it on fucking purpose. Alex reached to pull Reggie back in, but before Alex’s hand could get a hold of him, Reggie grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the couch. “No. We’re talking right now. And you,” Reggie emphasized by squeezing just a little, “Do not get to try and distract me.” Alex straight up whined. He did not expect Reggie to be this fucking bold, and he really didn't expect it to be so hot. 

“What, um,” Alex tried to get a coherent thought out, but he was having trouble. He looked at Reggie, like really looked. He was smiling now, not smirking anymore, and he didn't look angry either. “What was the question?” 

Reggie rewarded him by giving him a quick kiss that was entirely too short for his taste. He looked at Alex, and later, when Alex had time and the brain power to think about it, he would call the look loving. “I asked if I could take these off,” Reggie ran his thumb over the button of Alex’s shorts.

Alex’s brain went completely offline. Error 404, Alex.exe not found, try again later. He was going full blue screen, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He blinked several times, trying to comprehend exactly what Reggie was saying, and making sure Reggie was talking about what he thought he was talking about. Alex searched Reggie’s face. 

Reggie was still smiling, but now it was different. It was more fake, like when he used to pretend he was okay after a night of listening to his parent fight. Fake wasn't the right word though. Sad maybe. Yeah, it was sad. “What’s wrong?” 

Reggie let go of Alex’s wrist, and cupped Alex’s cheek. “If you want to stop that’s okay. Don't force yourself for my sake.” Reggie tried to get up, but Alex still had a hold on his hip. 

“What, no Reggie. I don't want you to go anywhere. I just, I’ve never felt like this before. I mean I always felt something, but it was never this… intense.” 

Reggie was thankfully staying put. Alex loved Reggie on top of him, even if he did make it kind of hard to think. “I don't understand. What do you mean?” 

Alex leaned forward and rested his head on Reggie’s shoulder. “I like you, like really like you, I think I always did.” Reggie snorted, “Hey, I did!”

“Lex,” Reggie laughed, “When we first met you hated me.” 

“No I didn't,'' Alex retorted indignantly.

Reggie raised an eyebrow, “You did too. You used to glare at me all the time. If looks could kill I’d have been killed a hundred times over.” Alex winced. 

Alex ran his hand up and down Reggie’s arm. “Yeah okay, I was an ass. I had a lot going on and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.” Alex kissed Reggie’s bare shoulder. He leaned back to look at Reggie, “Do you remember when we played the Barstool?” Alex waited for Reggie to nod. “I know my dad came looking for me. I also know you didn't tell him where I was, so he gave you that black eye. I treated you like absolute shit and you stood up to my father for me. I was terrified of him, and I know you were too. But despite all that, you…” he trailed off, “That’s when it started, I think.” 

Reggie was stiff as a board as he muttered out “You weren't supposed to find out about that.” 

Alex was unsurprised, but a little hurt, “Why?” 

“I didn't want to piss you off even more; I mean you didn't like me at the time. I just,” he sighed, “I remember what it was like when the people you trust to keep you safe hurt you and it sucks. So if I could help one person, especially the guy I had a crush on, even if he was a dick, then I was gonna do it.” 

“You had a crush on me,” Alex smiled, “That must be so embarrassing for you.” 

“Alex. One: I am literally in your lap, half naked, two: you just told me you have feelings for me, and three: I like you, too. More than a friend. Even if you are a sappy dork.”

“Oh, I’m the sappy one?”

“Yup, I’m glad you admit it,” Reggie was entirely too smug for Alex’s taste. Reggie kissed Alex, more playful than before. He hummed before pulling back. “I do need an answer though. You seemed upset, and I really don't want to do that to you. I mean, if you don't want to go any further, I get it. I’m not doing anything until you tell me I can. I don't want to force you into anything you're not 100% sure about. I've been there and trust me the aftermath isn’t fun. So, I need a verbal yes or no, do you want to go further?” 

Alex was nervous. Not because of Reggie, he trusted Reggie, but his, uhh, lack of experience was a little off putting. Alex really didn't want to screw this up. “Reggie, I well, I want this, I do, it’s just I don't know what I’m doing. I mean there was really only Luke, and that was a mess. I mean we only did it because it seemed like the next step, then we broke up, and that was another mess, and I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose you.”

“Hey, Lex, you’re not gonna lose me. Ever. You are stuck with me, forever. If we do this, it’ll change things, but change isn't always bad. I mean if I haven't scared you away yet, I doubt I could, and I remember the time you took care of me when I got so drunk I threw up on your shoes.” 

Alex groaned good-naturedly, “Shit, you were pretty bad that night.” Alex stroked Reggie’s back, “You never did tell me why you got so drunk.”

Reggie smiled and kissed Alex. This kiss was soft if a little melancholy. Alex was about to ask him about it, when he felt Reggie run his tongue along his bottom lip. Alex gasped, allowing Reggie to deepen the kiss. Alex pulled Reggie closer. He wanted to savor this moment. The things he wanted, loved even, had a habit of being taken away from him. His parents, his sister, his faith, his life. After a while, he started counting on things being taken away. 

Reggie pulled away to kiss all over Alex’s face. Light pecks on his cheeks, and his nose, and his forehead, and over to his ear. “You will never have to worry about losing me. I will be here as long as you want me. ‘You and I, we will fight to shine together, bright forever,’” he hummed. 

Alex looked into Reggie’s eyes, his gorgeous eyes that made him want to sing, and said, “Good, because I want you too.” Alex leaned forward and kissed Reggie. Well, he tried to. He missed and ended up kissing Reggie’s chin instead of his lips. Alex felt the heat in his face rise while Reggie snorted. 

“Need some help there?” Reggie held the sides of Alex’s face. 

Alex pouted, “I was trying to be cool.”

Reggie brought their foreheads together, “I don't need you to be ‘cool’, I need you to be you.” With that he kissed Alex square on the lips.

Reggie poured everything into the kiss. The joy, the affection, everything. Alex thread a hand through Reggie’s hair, keeping him firmly in place, while his other hand stroked up and down Reggie’s side. Reggie let his hands fall from Alex’s face, trailing down Alex’s bare chest, until they reached his waistband. Reggie paused, but began to unto them when Alex whispered “Yes,” against his lips. 

Without warning, Reggie shoved his hand in Alex’s underwear and held him firmly. Alex froze and his moans were barely muffled by Reggie’s mouth. Alex moved his hand from Reggie’s neck to Reggie’s crotch, but Reggie grabbed his wrist again. Reggie moved from kissing Alex’s lips, to his jaw, then down his neck. Reggie let go of Alex's cock and moved Alex’s other hand off of him. Reggie got off Alex, which led Alex to whine, but only for only a moment. 

Reggie dropped to his knees and reached for Alex’s hips. “Up,” Reggie commanded. Alex planted his feet and lifted his hip. Reggie tried to take Alex’s shorts off, but they got caught on his shoes. Alex snorted and Reggie rolled his eyes. Reggie got him untangled, and Alex was trying not to think about how exposed he felt, sitting there in just his boxers. He knew it was stupid, Reggie would never give him shit for this, but he couldn't help it. Overthinking was what he did. Reggie grabbed his hips again and pulled him forward. Reggie, who was still on his knees between Alex’s legs, pulled Alex's underwear down just enough pull his cock out. Reggie then teased Alex by licking a stripe up the underside. 

Alex threw his head back and needing to do something with his hands, grabbed Reggie’s hair. Alex moaned even louder when Reggie swallowed him down, his hand stroking the bit he couldn't get to fit in his mouth. Alex was babbling, only saying curses and Reggie’s name. Reggie hummed when he realized, causing Alex to jerk his hips forward into Reggie’s mouth. Reggie pulled back, coughing. 

“Shit, I am so sorry, Reg... _gie_ ,” Alex squeaked as Reggie took Alex in his mouth again. 

This wasn't the first time someone’s gotten a little overzealous when they had their dick in Reggie’s mouth, so it was nothing he couldn't handle. He liked it, the feeling he got from it. He was getting Alex off, _he_ was making Alex feel good, and, most of all, _he_ was in control. It was a high, and Reggie may or may not have been addicted. 

Alex wasn't gonna last long, they both knew that. So, when Alex started to tighten his grip on Reggie, and he stopped saying actual words in favor of just letting out noises, Reggie pulled off. He smirked when Alex whimpered. Reggie stroked Alex’s hip while shushing him. He kissed Alex’s stomach and kissed up his chest until he reached Alex’s lips.

All the while Alex was panting and groaning when he realized Reggie wasn't going to keep sucking him. He opened his eyes after Reggie gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “You’re mean,” Alex pouted.

Reggie rolled his eyes and kissed Alex again. It was weird how different Reggie could be. One second he was his normal self, all sunshine and sweetness, then he was all sexy and controlling, in a good way, then he was back to cute. Alex was going to get whiplash if he wasn't careful. 

Alex held Reggie’s face when he kissed him. It was firm but soft. Alex didn't hold Reggie like he was fragile, like he would break, but he still cared about Reggie. Reggie reveled in it. Of his past partners, no one treated him like this. Maybe that said more about them than him though. Reggie pulled back and leaned his forehead against Alex’s. He wanted to stay in that moment forever. 

Reggie opened his eyes when Alex grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. “God, you’re beautiful,” Alex whispered. Reggie felt the heat rise in his face and he sputtered. Alex chuckled, “My cock was just in your mouth, and now you’re embarrassed.”

“Shut up,” Reggie grumbled. Reggie reached down and lightly palmed Alex’s cock. The smirk that played on Alex’s lips fell away, and he jerked his hips into Reggie. “Maybe I’ll leave you like this. On edge, desperate for it, for me,” Reggie climbed back into Alex’s lap, careful not to touch Alex’s little problem any more than necessary, “Maybe I’ll make you beg for it.” 

Alex made a sound of protest and wrapped his arms tightly around Reggie. After half a second, Alex let go of him, “Shit sorry, I didn't mean to do that.” 

Reggie cocked his head, “Lex, baby, if you want to hold onto me, I don't mind. You are my good boy after all.” 

Alex’s eyes widened and he felt his cock twitch. “Oh, God, shit, fuck. Okay, that, okay,” Alex stuttered. He took a deep breath, “I don't want to _make_ you stay if you don't want to.” 

“Alex, look at me,” Reggie tilted Alex’s chin, “I was just teasing you. I’m not gonna leave you like this unless you want me to.” Reggie smiled at Alex warmly, “How about this. Do you know what a safe word is?” Reggie waited for Alex to nod, “Pick one.”

“Uhhm, pickles?”

“You sure?”

“Sure. Pickles.”

Reggie nodded, and brushed the hair out of Alex's eyes, “Pickles. You say that and everything stops. Everything stops and we talk about everything. Just telling me ‘no’ also works. I want you to us them if you need to, okay? I’m not gonna be upset if you need an out, ever. I care about you too much for that.” 

Alex nodded, feeling like a weight was being lifted off his chest, “What’s yours?”

Reggie stiffened for a minute before relaxing again, “Oh, um, I guess mine is Solo. You know like Han?”

Alex relaxed a little more, “I remember.” He wrapped his arms around Reggie, looser this time. He rested his head in the crook of Reggie’s neck and whispered, “Can you call me that again?”

Alex could feel it when Reggie hummed, “Called you what?”

He could hear the smirk in Reggie’s voice, “You know what I’m talking about.”

“Oh, do I now?” Reggie ran a hand up and down Alex’s back, “I can’t seem to remember. Can you tell me?”

Alex leaned back and pouted at Reggie, “You’re mean.”

Reggie raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?” he said smugly. He took one of Alex’s hands and brought it to his lips, “I guess I shouldn’t be so _mean_ when you’re being such a Good Boy.” Alex moaned softly. “In fact,” Reggie continued, “Maybe I should reward you for being a perfect,” Reggie peppered kisses all over Alex’s face, “wonderful,” kiss, “amazing,” kiss, “incredible,” kiss, “absolutely divine,” kiss, “good boy.” Reggie finally kissed Alex’s lips. 

Alex was barely keeping it together, “Yes, please,” Alex moaned against Reggie’s lips. 

Reggie pulled back to look Alex in the eyes. “Fuck me?” 

Alex groaned and shut his eyes, “You can’t say things like that.” 

“Why not, do you not want to?”

Alex held Reggie tighter, “It’s not that. It’s just,” Alex took a deep breath, “You have no idea what you do to me. I want you so fucking much, like I don't know the words for how much I want you. I’ve just never done this before. I mean I’ve done this part, the kissing and the shirtlessness, but I’ve never gone… all the way before.” Alex was afraid to open his eyes, he didn't know what he was gonna find when he opened them. 

“Lex, look at me, please?”

How could Alex say no to that? He opened his eyes to see Reggie smiling at him. “I don't care about any of that, no shit that came out wrong. I want you to be happy. We could stop here forever, and I’ll be okay with that, we could continue, and I’ll be okay with that, too. If you want to wait and do the whole ‘making love by candlelight surrounded by rose petals’, I will find a way to make that happen. What matters to me more than anything is that you are comfortable and happy. Okay?”

Alex felt like crying, how did he get so lucky to have Reggie in his life. Unlife? Death? 

He nodded and kissed Reggie. He tried to put everything he was feeling into the kiss, but he wasn't sure it was working. He didn't realize that tears were falling until Reggie pulled back, rather abruptly, and whispered, “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, nothing, I swear. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and I don’t know how handle it, and you are so you about it and I love you and I don't know what to say to that. You really don't care that I don't know what I’m doing?” 

“Of course not, baby. But it does explain some things,” Reggie teased. “Do you know what you want?” Alex had to think about it, “Take your time, I’m in no rush?” 

Alex closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at Reggie, “Can we, can I touch you at the same time, like together?” It was official, that was the most embarrassing thing he had ever had to say.

Thankfully, he didn't have to think about it for long. Reggie moaned softly, before whispering, “Whatever you want baby.” He kissed Alex deeply and trailed a hand down Alex’s chest before resting it on his thigh. 

Alex went straight for the button on Reggie’s jeans. He had to do it before he lost his nerve, but his fingers fumbled. It didn't help when he felt Reggie chuckle, nor when he started stroking Alex’s thigh.

“Need some help there?” Reggie whispered against Alex’s lips. 

Instead of responding, Alex finally undid Reggie’s jeans and reached in to grab Reggie’s dick. Alex felt more than he heard Reggie moan; it made the kiss that much sweeter. Alex pulled back and kissed down Reggie’s neck. Alex tried to focus on giving Reggie’s neck the attention it deserved while also stroking Reggie, but it was hard. Alex was normally good at that, keeping rhythm, but all his expertise went out the window with Reggie being so… responsive. Reggie kept telling Alex how good he was, how perfect he was, how great he was at getting Reggie off. If it were anyone else, Alex would think they were lying. But this was Reggie, and he would never. Alex got even more distracted when Reggie started to brush his fingers over Alex’s cock, not enough for him to finish, but enough to tease. 

Reggie started to give these little jerks and Alex knew he was getting close, so he doubled his efforts, trying to go faster, swiping his thumb over the head, the works. He even started to twist his wrist on the upstroke. 

Reggie grabbed Alex’s wrist and pulled him off. Alex was about to ask what was wrong when his question got caught in this throat. Reggie took both of them in his hand. “This what you want,” Reggie groaned out. Alex could barely moan out a ‘yes’ and when he did Reggie got to work. He was stroking them both hard and fast. It was intoxicating. 

“Close, close, close…” Alex whined. Reggie took one of Alex’s hands and squeezed it. 

Reggie leaned in and whispered into Alex’s ear, “Cum, now.”

That should not have been as hot as it was. But it was, it really was. Alex moaned as Reggie worked him through it. He slammed his eyes shut and felt a calm wash over him for the first time since they died, maybe even before that. Alex blinked several times as he panted into Reggie’s shoulder, and Reggie titled his chin up and kissed him. It was warm and happy, and Alex couldn't help but smile. 

Reggie moved to get off Alex, but Alex made a noise of distress and grabbed Reggie. His brain was not completely back online yet. Reggie rolled his eyes, kissed Alex again, and got up saying, “I’ll be back Lex, don't worry.”

Reggie popped away for only a second, before coming back with a warm wet cloth. Reggie wiped Alex’s chest down and tucked him back into his boxers. Reggie left again only to return with a blanket. He wouldn't meet Alex’s eyes. “I um, I figured you’d be cold, so I brought this,” Reggie gesturing to the blanket. Alex smiled and reached for him. 

Reggie handed Alex the blanket and tried to back away, but Alex grabbed his wrist. Reggie stopped and let himself be pulled closer, “Stay with me?”

Reggie’s shoulders finally relaxed and nodded. 

They settled onto the couch, Alex on his back, still shirtless, and Reggie laying with his head right over where Alex’s heart should be, only slightly disappointed when he couldn't hear anything. Alex ran his hand through Reggie’s hair, dare he say petting, and Reggie wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist. It was so domestic. 

They whispered softly to each other, the way only old friends can, kissing softly every so often. If either one of them could imagine what heaven would be, it was that moment. Both of them sated and content to be in each other’s arms.

They both knew they couldn't stay like that forever, but they would for as long as they could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Animal- neon Trees


End file.
